


Alone Together

by TheMomeRath



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMomeRath/pseuds/TheMomeRath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori has been bugging Rin to let him come with to visit Rin’s father’s grave marker, but Rin refuses every time. Finally annoyed enough to say yes, Rin lets him come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

"Matsuoka-senpai, are you sure? I would be more than happy to come with you just to keep you company."

"I already told you no, Nitori. Quit asking."

It always happened this way. When Rin would say he was going to visit his father, Nitori offered to come with. He never backed down, no matter how often he was refused, which bothered Rin more than he felt it should. Nitori was an energetic boy, and thoughtful as well… It just happened that he always forgot that Rin didn’t like company when he was out.

"Are you sure, senpai? I promise you, I won’t be a bother."

Rin frowned as he pulled his jacket off the hook in his room. “I’m sure you won’t. But this is something I should do alone.”

"Why?"

This gave Rin pause. “Why do I need to do it alone?”

"Yes." Nitori nodded quickly. "I know it’s important to you, but is it so important that you go alone every time? I know I like to have friends with me when I’m dealing with something hard."

Thinking for a second, Rin then sighed. “I don’t have a reason. It’s not something I think you’d enjoy. I’ll let you come with so you can see how boring it will be.” He glared at the smaller boy. “But that doesn’t mean you can talk the whole time like you normally would on a normal day,” he warned.

Nitori sprung to his feet, amazed and almost disbelieving that Rin had finally agreed to let him come. “I promise, I’ll try not to bother you, senpai!”

Rin threw on his jacket and the younger student followed him close behind as he stepped out of the room, locking the door behind them. He only hoped that Nitori would keep that promise.

* * *

 

On the way up the hill, Rin remained completely silent. Of course, the sound of the trees rustling overhead filled what would have been a void of sound, but Nitori could tell that his companion was far from relaxed by his serene surroundings. The redheads fists clenched and loosened with every stair he skipped, and Nitori struggled to keep up with his fast walking pace.

When they finally reached their destination- Rin’s father’s gravestone- the warming sunlight fell on their shoulders as they stood, looking down at the carved letters. Nitori stood back while Rin stepped forward and knelt down in front of it, putting a balled fist against the grey marker.

It was silent again, aside from that shaking of the leaves and the wash of the ocean surf down below. Rin would have spoken out loud, but with Nitori standing behind him, he felt as though he should keep his one-sided conversation with his father inside. Not because he was embarrassed, but more for Nitori’s sake. Knowing that his senpai was talking to someone who was of great importance to him yet could never respond would be hard enough for the younger boy, but Rin realized that something in him wanted Nitori to not feel as excluded.

Shifting awkwardly behind him, Nitori looked on, glancing between Rin’s back and the overlook. He knew this ritual was important to Rin, but he hadn’t expected the weight of seriousness that seemed to cover the area while it happened. Not wanting to displease the friend he respected so much, he remained silent the while while.

Rin glanced over his shoulder at the abnormally quiet boy he had shared a room with for so long. He took in Nitori’s shuffling, his unconfident expression, and the hands clasped in front of him, worrying at each other nonstop. When their eyes met, Nitori dipped his head sadly.

"Senpai, do you want me to go? I can leave if you want…" He waited a second for a reply, then had turned to step away when Rin’s hand grabbed his wrist, abruptly stopping him.

"Stay."

Surprised at the action, Nitori stopped moving away. “I- I can do that.”

Rin patted the ground next to him. “You don’t have to stand so uncomfortably.”

"Ye-yes, senpai!" Nitori’s usual shouts were now quiet squeaks. He followed his friend’s gesture and knelt down next to him, facing the marker abashedly. "What- what do I do now?"

"Just… Be quiet. But don’t go anywhere."

Rin continued his silent talk and memory for a short while, then turned to Nitori. “We can go now.”

They both stood, brushing dirt and dust off their knees.

"Thank you for not sending me away, Matsuoka-senpai!"

The corners of Rin’s mouth turned up in a small smile. “You’re welcome.”

* * *

 

What he didn’t say is that turning from the silent grave to see someone waiting for him made his heart leap. Maybe his father had died, and maybe Rin felt alone. But seeing Nitori waiting there for him… It made him realize that he valued the boy’s presence a lot more than he thought he did.

"I’m sorry if I bothered you, senpai. I know how important this is to you, so I won’t come next time if you don’t want me there."

Rin sighed and set a hand on Nitori’s shoulder as they walked. “I was happy you were there.”

A smile crept onto the younger boy’s face as he felt Rin’s touch- not harsh like it could be, but for once gentle and friendly.

They walked the rest of the way back, both knowing that they were better off in each other’s company than they were alone.


End file.
